


No Such Thing as Honor

by derireo



Series: my wife izumi [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Play Fighting, Swearing, let izumi fight tasuku!!!!!!, okay they actually fight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Tasuku insults one of Izumi's favourite playwrights and gets his ass handed to him like he deserves.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Takatoo Tasuku
Series: my wife izumi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820956
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	No Such Thing as Honor

**Author's Note:**

> (no hate i actually love tasuku omg)

Sakyo had come home to a bundle of the kids standing at the balcony, screaming and whooping at something that was happening in the courtyard while a few of the adults watched.

They were _loud_ ; no doubt disturbing the other houses in their vicinity while Itaru, Azuma, Omi, and Tsumugi watched on with amusement.

" _Shut the hell up_! What are you all doing here so late at night?!" Sakyo had griped, grabbing Banri and Taichi by the back of their shirts to catch everyone's attention.

All of the adults ignored his stare once he turned his head without waiting for any of the teens to answer, his eyes burning with a wrath that no person wants to deal with.

Itaru and Tsumugi kept sipping at their beers while Omi only returned his glare with a smile. Azuma chuckled behind his cup of sake, and pointed in the direction of the courtyard where two people were standing.

"Tasuku got our little Izumi all riled up," the silver haired man said adoringly, "and she demanded they settle things with a fight."

He took a calm sip from his cup while his smiling eyes awaited for Sakyo's reaction, and the blond did not disappoint.

"Takato! Tachibana!" He shouted from the railing, completely throwing away his worries about their neighbours. Tasuku _dwarfed_ Izumi; what was that girl thinking, trying to solve a dispute with physical force?

Izumi's head snapped up to where Sakyo stood at the balcony, her eyes filled with pure hatred and a tinge of sadness. Her face was flushed, a tell-tale sign that she was _drunk_ as well as _unable to make right decisions_.

"Tasuku said the script to my favourite play was trash, Sakyo-kun!" She cried pitifully, her hand shooting out to grab the culprit by the neck of his shirt to make him face everyone on the balcony. 

"Make him apologise!" Izumi demanded, shaking a glaring Tasuku who also seemed to be quite inebriated. 

The scene playing in front of Sakyo was so ridiculous that he barely had enough time to react to the informal honorific Izumi had used, and he pinched the bridge of his nose at the absurdity of it all.

"Why should I when that playwright has never produced anything good in his _life_?" Tasuku snapped back, appalled at the idea of apologising when all he said was the _truth_. The truth!

Tsumugi sunk into his chair with a disappointed sigh. Tasuku and Izumi were around the same age, so they had no qualms removing any honorifics, but they seemed way too comfortable to be shouting at each other like this.

Itaru was busy tapping at his phone while his empty beer can hung from his lips, and Omi along with Azuma were only watching with those smiles of theirs; already deeming the situation non-salvageable.

"Both of you.." Sakyo groaned. He really didn't want to cause more of a ruckus than they already have.

He turned around to face the kids who were still standing there and began to push them towards the entrance. "All of you. Get back inside—"

"Holy _shit_!" Banri shouted, running past Sakyo's arms to run back to the railing with Taichi in tow.

"Izumi-san!" Muku shouted in terror, pupils dilating in terror as Juza tried to shield the poor boy from whatever was happening.

Even the adults had jumped out of their seats, Omi already rushing out of the balcony to head downstairs while Azuma followed with large, but slow strides. Itaru let out a guffaw while Tsumugi called out for Izumi in shock.

Everyone calling out Izumi's name had Sakyo spinning around to see what had happened to her, and he was just about ready to curse Tasuku out until he saw the scene in the courtyard: Takato groaning in pain on the grass while Izumi held her foot against his throat, one of her hands pulling his arm straight up in the air; a threat to apply pressure on his throat if he retaliated.

"Is Tasuku-san okay?!" Taichi gasped as he peered over the railing with Banri who was laughing at the whole scene, Izumi breaking down into tears once she saw Omi and Azuma showing up in the courtyard. The young woman ran towards the silver-haired man with a sob and ran into his open arms, pointing down at Tasuku as if she were a child telling on another.

"He hurt my feelings, Azu-san.." She wept, tears falling from her eyes like streams as the other adult brushed his fingers through her hair to keep the girl calm.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay." He cooed, chuckling as he watched Omi help the Winter Troupe member up. "But that wasn't very nice of you to do to poor ol' Tasuku." 

Tasuku's face was still contorted with pain. Sakyo didn't get to see it, but everyone saw the man try to remove himself from Izumi's grip, only for the girl to counter him and throw his large frame over her shoulder by having an even firmer grip on his collar, her free hand curled around his wrist.

"Shit.." Tasuku tittered, the corners of his mouth lifting into an annoyed grin. Omi patted his back while not at all trying to hide the look of mirth in his eyes, and the acting junkie sighed. " _That definitely_ sobered me up."

"So Izumi knows self-defense," Omi finally laughs, brushing off the grass that stuck on the actor. "good to know for next time, right, Takato?" he teased much to the dismay of the dark teal haired man.

Izumi looked up at Azuma with teary eyes causing the man to sigh in resignation as he used his thumbs to brush away her tears. 

"Both of you need to apologise." Sakyo's voice boomed from where everyone else was standing at the balcony, the hype of seeing Izumi throw a six foot man over her shoulder finally dying down.

A huff from Tasuku, a sniffle from Izumi.

Both Azuma and Omi pushed the two forward so that they'd be standing toe-to-toe. Izumi had stopped crying at this point, but her face was still tinged a shade of pink, making Tasuku feel uncomfortable.

In order to patch things up, Tasuku offered himself up to Izumi like Azuma had done earlier. He didn't expect such a forceful hug from Izumi though, and he sputtered in surprise when she dove into his chest with a whimper; still very much drunk off her sixth can of beer.

"I'm sorry, _Tachan._ " She burst into tears once again, her voice beginning to wilt as she called Tasuku by his nickname.

Everyone giggled, and seeing how the pair was calming down, Sakyo had convinced the youngsters to move their asses back inside.

"Huh. She's kind of cute like that." Itaru mumbled through his next can of beer, Tsumugi doing his best to rub away the frown on his forehead.

"..I'm sorry too." Tasuku grumbled unhappily, but held Izumi tight against his chest to calm her down. He was embarrassed at the fact that it was so easy for her to pin him to the ground, but was thoroughly impressed as well.

"Next time though," Tasuku leaned down to press his lips to her ear, voice eerie and scarily ominous, " _you're dead_."

" _Hey_." Omi chided, obviously hearing what Tasuku said. The taller man didn't have a chance to scold Tasuku any further though as he was kicked down to the ground once more, with Izumi sitting on his stomach while relentlessly slapping his chest 

"You're only getting prince roles for the next few plays!" She shouted angrily, kicking her feet like a child as Omi struggled to pull her away from Tasuku.

"Absolutely not! That's not fair!" The man roared back, seething as Izumi tried to pounce again (she was caught by Omi).

"You lost your acting rights, Takato!" She growled.

"FUCK Y—"

* * *

Izumi and Tasuku were found kneeling in the lounge the next day, foreheads firmly pressed to the back of their hands at the feet of a pissed off Sakyo.

"You got the neighbours to call the cops on us for a domestic dispute." The yakuza hissed venomously.

All the kids who saw or heard the scene last night were biting at their nails in the dining room, terrified to see both Izumi and Tasuku humble and silent in front of their father figure.

"I don't care if you two wreak havoc, but it better not affect the company." He murmured, arms crossed over his chest with authority. Izumi and Tasuku's apologies were gentle, finished off with a ' _sir_ ', before they picked themselves up from the floor, continuing to kneel until Sakyo left the room.

Everyone in the kitchen sighed in relief thinking that everything was resolved, only to hear a startled scream from Izumi.

"Takato!" She groaned as she was pinned to the floor in the same way she had done to Tasuku last night. "Get o- _off_ of me!" She squealed with a breathless laugh part growl, writhing underneath his wandering fingers as they tickled her sides and neck. 

"You better give my rights back." He grinned devilishly, causing Izumi to shout in protest.

..And at this point, all the kids decided to leave those two on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> cool that you made it this far! find me at derireo.tumblr.com or on twitter @ r_ouyi !


End file.
